Sleeping Beauty:BtVS Style
by Angarwen
Summary: Just a silly little fic I wrote while doped up on cough medicine..........What would the story be like if the characters were replaced with BtVS characters?


1 Sleeping Beauty:BtVS Style  
  
1.1.1.1 By AngarÃ©wen  
  
|Disclaimer:I don't own these characters. They belong | |to 20th Century Fox, Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, etc, | |etc. I'm not making any money, I'm only 16, so, | |please don't sue! | |[pic] | |Once upon a time, there lived a king and queen. They | |had always wanted a child. Finally, their wish was | |granted. The queen gave birth to a baby girl. They | |named the baby princess Buffy. The king and queen | |planned a royal party to celebrate Princess Buffy's | |christening. The king invited everyone in the | |kingdom. He even invited the king of a neighboring | |kingdom and his son, Prince Riley. The guests of | |honor were the 3 good fairies, Willow, Tara, and | |Anya. | |Everyone invited to the party was having a wonderful | |time. Lords and ladies from many different kingdoms | |were invited. Then, the time came for the 3 fairies | |to bestow gifts upon the baby princess. Willow was | |the first to step forward. | |"Sweet princess, my gift to you is the gift of | |beauty. One gift, beauty rare, gold of sunshine in | |her hair. Lips that shame the red, red rose, she'll | |walk in springtime, wherever she goes." | |The next fairy to step forward was Tara. "Little | |princess, my gift for you is the gift of music. One | |gift, the gift of song, melody her whole life long." | | | |The last one to give her gift was Anya. Just as she | |was about to bestow her gift onto the princess, there| |was a crash of lightning, and a malevolent figure | |appeared in a ball of green fire. The king thought he| |had invited every fairy to the feast. But, there was | |one fairy the king forgot to invite. She was the evil| |fairy, Maleficent. She became very angry about not | |being invited. She came to the party without an | |invitation. | |"Quite an assemblage, your Majesty. I was quite | |distressed at not receiving an invitation," | |Maleficent said to the king. | |"You weren't wanted," Anya blurted. | |"Not want... Oh, I see. Well, if that's the case, I | |guess I should be going," Maleficent answered. | |"But you're not offended, your excellency?" the queen| |asked. | |"Offended? Why no. And to show I hold no ill will, I | |too will bestow a gift on the child. Listen well, all| |of you. The princess will indeed grow up to be young | |and beautiful, beloved by all who know her. But, | |before the sun sets on her 19th birthday, she will | |prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel, | |and die!" | |After speaking these words, Maleficent laughed and | |disappeared in a flash of lightning. The queen | |immediately ran and picked up the baby, cradling her | |close. | |"Fear not, your Majesties. Anya still has her gift to| |give," Willow pointed out. | |"Then she can undo this terrible curse?" the king | |asked. | |"Not completely, your Majesty. Maleficent's evil is | |far too great. But, she CAN lessen the blow," Tara | |said. | |Anya stepped forward. "Tiny princess, if through this| |wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger | |prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, my | |gift to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, this | |fateful prophesy you'll keep. And from this slumber | |you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell | |shall break." | |But, to make doubly sure, the king had all spinning | |wheels in the kingdom burned. They wanted to take no | |chances that might endanger the baby princess's life.| | | |The three fairies got an idea. They decided to take | |the child into the woods, and raise her themselves, | |where Maleficent would not look for the princess. | |So, for nineteen years the fairies lived, without | |using their magic, in an abandoned cottage deep in | |the woods. There, hidden from sight, Princess Buffy | |grew up into a beautiful woman, with skin the color | |of milk, eyes bluer than a sapphire, lips redder than| |the rose, and hair the color of the golden sunshine. | |She had been given a false name by the fairies, so | |that Maleficent couldn't track where she was. They | |named her Briar Rose. | |Briar Rose had an amazing singing voice, and, on her | |19th birthday, the prince to whom she had been | |betrothed to since she was a baby, Prince Riley, was | |riding through the forest. He heard a beautiful voice| |and followed it to its owner. The moment the two met,| |they fell madly in love. She returned to the cottage | |to discover the truth of her identity. She was | |heartbroken to learn that she was already betrothed | |to some prince she didn't know. | |But, the fairies had made a huge mistake. While Buffy| |had been gone, they had taken out their magic wands | |and, as a surprise, made Buffy a beautiful gown fit | |for a queen and a birthday cake through magic. Just | |as some of the magic dust from the wands was coming | |through the chimney, a spy for Maleficent, a ghost | |named Xander, was flying overhead. He was hit with | |the magic, and followed it to the source. He saw the | |princess come back home, and quickly flew away to | |tell his mistress of his success. | |Princess Buffy, wearing her new gown, was lead to her| |new home in the palace by the fairies. They led her | |to a room in the topmost tower and left her alone to | |collect herself. But, Maleficent was waiting there. | |She enchanted the princess and forced her to prick | |her finger on a spindle, thus fulfilling the | |prophesy. When the fairies returned, they discovered | |the princess lying as one dead on the floor. They | |placed her in the bed, and then cast a spell on | |everyone in the kingdom. They all would sleep until | |the princess awakened. | |But, Maleficent was still one step ahead of the | |fairies. She captured Prince Riley, so that he could | |never awaken the princess. She took him to her | |fortress on Forbidden Mountain. There, she revealed | |to her prisoner that his beloved was really not a | |peasant girl, but the very princess he was betrothed | |to. | |The fairies discovered Maleficent's plot and traveled| |to Forbidden Mountain to set the prince free. Once | |they had, they conjured up a sword and shield to help| |the prince protect himself during his escape. But, | |this was no ordinary sword and shield. It was the | |enchanted Sword of Truth and Shield of Virtue. Prince| |Riley escaped from Forbidden Mountain and was almost | |to the palace when Maleficent learned of his escape. | |She conjured up a forest of thorns to surround the | |palace and stop Prince Riley. But, his enchanted | |weapons allowed him to hack through the forest and on| |to the palace. | |Fed up with losing, Maleficent turned herself into a | |dragon and began to fight Prince Riley. She was able | |to back him almost off a cliff before he stabbed her | |through the heart and killed her. | |After destroying Maleficent once and for all, Prince | |Riley ran up the steps to the tiny room in topmost | |tower. There, he saw his beloved, so beautiful in | |sleep, lying there. He slowly bent down and kissed | |her. | |Princess Buffy woke up and they all lived happily | |ever after. | |THE END | |This is my first fanfic. Suggestions, comments? | |Please keep the flames to a minimum. E-mail me at | |Angarewen@hotmail.com | 


End file.
